fightingtalkfandomcom-20200215-history
Greg Brady
Greg Brady (born London, Ontario, Canada) is a Canadian broadcaster. He is one of the Fighting Talk originals, having appeared on the very first edition of the programme, and he continues to regularly participate to this day. He currently co-hosts The Bill Watters Show on AM640 Toronto Radio, which is frequently mentioned in his introductions on Fighting Talk. Greg's choice in football team was finally confirmed in 2009 when he stated that he was more of a Manchester City fan than a Chelsea fan. Greg had previously claimed to be an "old school" Chelsea fan, going all the way back to the days of Ruud Gullit. Fighting Talk Career Greg has had a number of intro themes in his Fighting Talk tenure. The most notorious of these was "Put Your Hands Up 4 Detroit" by Fedde le Grand, which was a reference to Greg's previous job at WDFN in Detroit. Despite winning the first show using this theme (hosted by Gabby Logan), the introduction of this theme did lead to Greg going on a massive losing streak, failing to win once in 5 appearances. A chance to "It's Raining Men" by The Weather Girls failed to turn his fortunes around, but Greg pulled off a massive upset upon returning to the Detroit theme by winning. When Greg left WDFN and returned to his native Canada in 2008 the Detroit theme was ditched completely and replaced by a number of Canadian-centric themes by the likes of Weird Al Yankovic and Celine Dion, the latter of which raised the ire of Greg. When that particular well ran dry the theme was permanently changed to The Hockey Song by Stompin' Tom Connors, which is what is still currently being used. An unfortunate Tim Hortons overdose in October 2009 resulted in wayward criticism of the form of England U-21 midfielder Lee Cattermole, who had been consistently winning man of the match awards and creating goals for his new club side, Sunderland. Background Greg was born and raised in London, Ontario and graduated from the University of Western Ontario with a degree in Political Science and Phonetics. He then completed Fanshawe College's journalism program. While at university he broadcast on Western Ontario Mustangs football games. His radio career began at CIXX-FM, the campus radio station of Fanshawe College. He came to the Metro Detroit market to work at CKLW in Windsor, Ontario. Brady first joined WDFN in the late 1990’s. He appeared in a variety of on-air roles at WDFN before he co-hosted the Jamie and Brady show, with Jamie Samuelsen, on WDFN radio in Detroit, from 2002 to 2007. He is notable for his life-long support of the Miami Dolphins, something he said he shared with his grandfather and his knowledge of NHL hockey. While with WDFN, Brady co-hosted a Red Wing focused NHL show called "Ice Time" with Sean Baligian, as well as post game call-in shows during Detroit Red Wings playoff games. Brady has also done some freelance work for the BBC, including co-commentating for the Super Bowl and being a reporter at Wimbledon. External links * AM640 Toronto Radio Profile Category:Panellists Category:FT Originals Category:Dirty Foreigners